Megan gets a job offer at Paris!
by tyedyedskies66
Summary: It's a regular day in the life of Megan Wong, and suddenly, she gets a phone call! It's not just any phone call, it's a job offer in Paris, and the salary probably has a whole lot of zeros in them. What will happen to The Mother Daughter Book Club?
1. Chapter 1

MEGAN-

The phone rings.

"Hello?" I say confused.

"Bonjour, is this Megan Wong?" The voice from the other end has a french accent, with a tint of English coming in.

"Uh, oui, this is Megan."

This is Megan? I feel like I'm getting stupid by the minute.

"Ah, Megan, I am Claire, the head of voguefrancais. We have seen your work in Flashlite, and want to have your fashion designs appear in our next magazine, in fact, actually, we want YOU to come work at voguefrancais."

My heart is beating fast inside my chest, a job? With an office and everything? I'm only sixteen!

"Umm, I would love to, but you should ask my mother before me."

"We already have, Megan. She approves."

Mom approves? Haha, that's a joke, it's more like Gigi approves.

"Well, can I get back to you on that?"

"I'm afraid not, there are other applicants already waiting."

If I took the job, (I'd have to take the interview first), I would move to Paris, and become famous! But, I don't need to be famous. I love Concord and my friends but really, Paris! The city of shopping! And love. I don't know what to do so I break the news to her.

"I'd love to!"

Wait! What just came out of my mouth? Did I say yes? Oh, I said yes. Great.

"Fantastique! Your interview will be in two weeks at the Eiffel Tower. A bientot!"

See you soon too.

What did I get myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

A tear threatens to fall on Emma's cheek as I tell her the news.

"W-What do you mean you're moving to Paris?" her words are wobbly.

"I'm sorry, Em, it's only for a little while." Which was a total lie. I'd be gone for two years. Including the summer.  
"Besides, I might not do it." Still a lie.

"They might not like me." I highly doubt that.

"Well, I'm happy for you either way. But what will happen to the book club?" She asks me.

"We'll work something out. Just like when you moved to England."

"Okay, I guess." She says, but she doesn't look me in the eye.

_"Well that went well. Not." _ I thought to myself.

Now it's time to tell Becca. I wonder how this will go down with her. I hope she will be calm.

Hope never helps me.

Becca went totally haywire when I told her.

"You're moving to Paris? Who am I going to talk to?"

"Ashley?"

"I meant in book club." She said coldly.

"Jess? Emma?" I don't dare mention Cassidy.

"Goat girl and Porky?"

Oh no. This is war. Becca only teases Jess and Emma when she's really mad.

"They've been good friends to you." I say in a small voice.

"That may be true, but you're my only best friend in book club. And now you're going to Paris! And leaving me! What kind of friend are you?"

Suddenly, I get the courage to talk back to her.

"You know, when I told Emma, BEFORE YOU, she may have been upset, but at least she was happy for me. You are my best friend, I thought you would be happy too."

And I stormed off down the hall.

"Wait! Megan!" Becca calls after me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I am happy for you. I'm actually jealous. I just don't know if I can handle not having my BFF around. But I'll try. I'll include Jess, Emma, and Cassidy too."

A small smile quirks around the corners of my face.

"Thanks Becca. I'll miss you, now I have to go to Math class."

She laughs, relieved that I forgived her.

"Bye, Megan!"

Okay, next stop. Cassidy.

I walked into the math class, sorry moped into the math class.

Cassidy was throwing spitballs at Third, she took one look at me, and canned Third one last time.

"Alright, what's up."

"I'm moving to Paris." I say.

She's shocked. Her entire body is frozen. Blink. Blink, Blink.

Then she hugs me.

"Oh I'll miss you Megs, come to my house after school."

"Okay."

Our math teacher walks in. Quickly, we retreat back to our seats.

Time for Jess. I sent her a text.

MEGAN: HEY

JESS: HEY, WHATS UP

MEGAN: PLZ DON'T B MAD WHEN I TELL U

JESS: K, I'M NOT MAD

MEGAN: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SAY THIS BUT, I'M MOVING TO PARIS.

JESS: BUT DON'T U NEED TO HAVE AN INTERVIEW?

MEGAN: YES, BUT THEY RLY LIKE ME

JESS: L I'M HAPPY FOR U

MEGAN: THX, I'LL MISS U

JESS: U 2, GTG, MADRIGALS PRACTICE

MEGAN: BYE

Well that was easy.

Now I'm off on my journey.


	3. Chapter 3

MEGAN-

"_Tap tap tap."_

My pencil and my brain struggle to connect and write.

I close my eyes and breathe. I open them and glance at the clock.

Just one minute. One minute and I'll be off to France, away from Alcott High, away from Concord.

Gigi actually managed to convince my mom to let the two of us go together.

She said there would be lots of shopping in our time there. I can hardly wait!

What really sucks is that I have a math test, right now, that I'll have to worry about the entire time in France.

I really need to get at least a B on this test! Mom wouldn't let me stay in France, if my grades were still at their C average.

Somehow, my eyes peek over to the clock without me knowing and I realize there is only thirty seconds left of Concord. I try to make the best of these thirty seconds.

Suddenly the bell rings and I jump out of my seat. Then I realize something. I'm not going home. I'm going to Paris!

The next part was a rush.

I remember Gigi and I were speeding to the airport, and once we got on the plane, Gigi and I fell asleep on the plane and now we're in some sort of office. Wait! In huge letters I'm probably hallucinating because I see VOGUE. Am I in the voguefrancais office? No. It's not possible. I know it's a dream. Two minutes I'm going to wake up in my bed in concord with my mom calling over to me on the intercom to get ready for school.

"Megan?" Gigi looks at me as if I came back from the dead.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"You fell asleep on the plane and you were really out. So I took you to the hotel and you had a little nap. Then after that you were still tired, so I took you to the voguefrancais building and waited for you to wake up."

"Wait, how did I go to all of those places and not wake up?"

"You were half asleep, and you probably thought it was a dream."

"Oh."

After our little chat, a lady in a skirt that came down to her knees and a ruffled white blouse walked- sorry-strode down toward me. I made a note to sketch her. She stuck out her hand to me.

I took it and she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Claire, we talked two weeks ago. I will be doing your interview. If you are ready, we may start the interview."

"Y-yeah! I'm ready!" I sputtered.

She led me down a long and narrow hall until we reached her office. It was amazing. It had a huge window with a view of Paris and all of her furniture was white. A perfect, plain, white. There was a couch but nobody sat on it.

"You may sit."

She ordered.

Quickly, I took a seat in the uncomfortable chair.

"So Megan, I see you have brought some of your designs. I would like to see them."

I shoved it into her hand, my body still shaking.

She flipped through the book not changing her blank facial expression the entire time.

"Megan. I am very impressed, I will give you the job, just answer one question."

Her voice was a monotone and it was clear that she wasn't joking around here.

"Yes? What is it?"

"If you work here full-time, would you be willing to lend me some of your designs for a while?"

She has a look of pure hunger on her face and I scooch back a bit in my chair.

"Of course. Anything to work here!"

Claire smiled a poison smile.

"Good. You may start your job tomorrow, don't be late."

I nodded my head and left the room my legs stiff and arms frozen.

I think I just got a job.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is my first day of work.

Haha, I love saying that. Sometimes I think that I shouldn't be having a job at sixteen, but passion is my fashion. Wait! That's not right! It's fashion is my passion. Oh no. I'm going to fail today, and then I'll get fired. Just "fantastique".

It's a good thing that Gigi is coming with me.

I don't think I could make it without her.

"How's my granddaughter with a job doing?" she says, coming out of the hotel bathroom. Her hair is up in a bun, and she's wearing a navy blue skirt with a gray top and black heels. Very professional.

"Oh nothing much. Just waiting for you."

I sigh.

She continues putting on lipstick and eyeliner.

"You know, I'm really impressed by what you've done so far. I think you could set a record here for youngest fashion designer."

I smile at that. Gigi is always complimenting me and stuff to make me feel better.

"Thanks, but I doubt it, someone probably already took that title."

She rolls her eyes up at the ceiling.

"Well, just stop shaking. You are Megan Rose Wong, fashion designer! Have some confidence!"

I grin.

"Okay, but the longer you stand there observing your eyes the less confident I'm going to get."

She opens her mouth to speak. I cut her off before she can say anything else.

"And no, there aren't bags under your eyes either, so let's go!"

I've turned into impatient toddler mode and I start fiddling with my clothing.

"And, just one last little touch. Anddd, just one more thing. Andddddd, done!"

"You ready?"

She questions, purse in one hand, lipstick in another.

"Uh, yeah! Took you long enough!"

We both laugh at that and hook arms and skip- okay, more like stride- down to VOGUEFRANCAIS.

Gigi and I stop to look at the places in France mentioning every place we go.

"Oh, that's la gare! And un epicerie!"

Train station and grocery store.

"Megan look!"

Gigi points.

"It's a boutique and there's a mall too."

I nudge her elbow as if to say, _"Mark that. We'll be back there."_

She gives me a look back, _"One step ahead of you."_

I shake my head. Paris with Gigi has been awesome so far.

We reach the VOGUEFRANCAIS building, and I swipe my card to get in.

I take in a huge breath. This is it.

Claire already showed me my office so Gigi and I head for it.

Gigi is supposed to be my assistant and make helpful suggestions to my designs.

Why do I think she's going to be whirling around in a chair the entire time?

"Alright , here's your coffee."

Gigi winks at me when she says the word coffee. We have a tradition where we say we're going out for coffee, but we really just get hot chocolate the entire time. With my mother we say it's nature tea. It's our only way of escaping the wrath of my mother's cooking. I sigh. I miss my mother.

"Gigi? Please phone my mother."

She picks up the phone.

"Lily? Oh Lily, Miss. Wong would like to speak to you."

Gigi can't call me Megan here.

She hands over the phone.

"Hi Megan. How are you doing? Do you need to come home?" My mother has a freaked out tone in her voice.

"Mom, I'm fine. Really. I just wanted to call."

"Oh well, I hope you're having fun. Listen honey. I have to go now, but I'll call you back later. I love you."

"You too."

And I hang up with a frown.  
Gigi gives me a sympathetic look.

She's not allowed to talk about anything but work with me.

"Gigi, I need you to look over my papers and sort them out, I'm going to get some water."

I couldn't drink my hot chocolate. I missed my mom too much.

I dragged my feet over to the "kitchen", until I made a dead stop when I heard Claire's voice.

She looked like she was on the cell phone and she was talking to somebody. I was about to leave the room until I noticed my designs in her perfectly manicured nails.

"The designs? No, they aren't mine, yet. I already paid the designer."

"Who's the designer?" she continues.

"Her name is Megan Wong. Yes! I did pay her. Besides she's not even a professional designer. She's a little girl. But I'll need to change the name. I'm thinking of "An original by Claire Sinarkus"."

I left the room with my mouth all the way open.

She did not pay for my designs!

She's stealing them!

Wait a second, I recognize the name. Sinarkus! I didn't know that was her! Claire Sinarkus was a fashion fail back in 2005! She also got into jail! She has been trying to make a comeback since then!

I have just been blackmailed by Claire Sinarkus.

Am I going to tell on her?

No, of course not. That wouldn't be fun.

Claire Sinarkus is about to get the best prank of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassidy-

An evil grin spreads across my face as Megan tells me about the prank on Claire.

Pranking is just my thing, and I cant wait until I give one to Claire.

First, I have to call the other girls and tell them that they are coming to Paris.

"Hey Megs, I'm gonna call the other girls about this."

"Oh, already done." Megan says, one step ahead of me.

"This prank is gonna be awesome!" I call out to her before I hang up.

Now I need to brainstorm. The thing is, my Mom knows Claire, and she's coming with me to Paris and so are the other girls mothers.

So…

Should we get her fired? Back in jail? Hack her computer?

And then I got it.

I picked up the phone with my hands shaking, and dialed Megan's number.

"Did you come up with it yet?" Megan's voice is eager and excited.

"Yup. I'm always up for a good YouTube recording."

"Huh? What do you mean? I don't get what you're saying Cass."

"You'll see. Alright, I have to go, but I will meet you at Paris."

And I hung up the phone with a promising pang of victory to come.

Emma-

Journey in Paris. That sounds like a good name for a poem.

Becca snatches the book from me suddenly.

"We're here to help Megan, not to write." She snaps.

We haven't even gotten off the plane and already, Becca is jet lagged.

Ever since Megan told us about this prank, we've been trying to convince our mothers to let us go, and it finally worked!

All of us got on this plane four hours ago, and we still have a lot left to go.

I feel bad for Cassidy as I watch her fidget with herself as a desperate attempt to stay active.

I glance over to Jess as she has her head low because she's away from Darcy.

Sometimes I feel like Jess only comes over to see Darcy, and she was only friends with me for him.

I tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey, we're still Best Friends Before Boyfriends, right?"

She gives me a half-hearted answer.

"Yeah, sure."

"You know Jess, I'm really starting to feel like that isn't true, you broke your promise."

She looks shocked since we hardly get into fights.

I stand up and walk to the bathroom, not giving her time to answer.

That's when I decide that I'm only here to help Megan. I am going to be completely on schedule here. I am not going to write. I am not going to read. And I'm certainly NOT talking to Jessica Delaney!

Jess-

I feel like my heart has been broken into a million crystal shatters. After what Emma said to me, I could barely move.

As she came back from the bathroom, I give her a sorry glance. She doesn't take it, and whips her head around so that her bouncy brown curls are shaking at me.

She plops herself down in a seat next to Cassidy.

"Hey Em." Cassidy pokes her.

"Hi." She stiffly replies.

Cassidy, sensing the tension, looks out the window to stay away from Emma's bad side.

I sigh and try talking to Becca.

"Hi Becca."

She glares at me.

"Jess, I am so not in the mood."

"Sorry."

What's up with her?

I'll just text Megan.

JESS: HI

MEGAN: HEY. U NEED SOMETHING?

JESS: NO, JUST WANTED 2 TALK, U SOUND KINDA ANNOYED

MEGAN: THAT'S CUZ IM DEALING WITH CLAIRE, TRYING 2 SUCK UP 2 HER BOSS

JESS: *HEAD SHAKES* I CANT WAIT 4 THE PRANK

MEGAN: HAHA, ME 2, DO U KNOW WHAT IT IS?

JESS: NAH, CASS WOULDN'T TELL US, I THOUGHT ONLY U 2 KNEW

MEGAN: SHE GAVE ME A HINT, SOMETHING ABOUT A YOUTUBE RECORDING

JESS: WHATEVER IT IS, IM SURE IT'LL BE GOOD, IT'S A CASSIDY ORIGINAL

MEGAN: LOL YEAH, OKAY, I HAVE 2 GO CONSULT WITH THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST, WISH ME LUCK

JESS: TTYL

Wait a second, YouTube recording? Megan didn't figure it out yet? I sure did.

Cassidy-

I'm bubbly and excited as I enter Megan's hotel.

"Whoa, Cass, slow down."

Says my mother.

I roll my eyes.

"Slow down? I have been on a plane for 11 hours, I'm so not slowing down!"

She gives me her Queen Clementine eyes and I do slow down this time.

I haven't told anyone what I'm doing about the prank, not even Megan.

Unfortunately, Jess figured it out, well half of it.

What's going to happen, is Megan is going to convince Claire to take a job at ELLE, some fashion magazine like vogua, I think. Oh, no, it's VOGUE.

Megan is going to record her and Claire's conversation to see if Meg can get some secrets out of her. Next, she'll give her a fake address and she'll end up at a town dump! And because she'll have quit Vogue, she'll have nowhere to go and nobody will take her because of her awful image, because everyone will see that YouTube video and find out she's as much of a cheat as she was before.

It's time.

Final Score:

Cassidy: 1 Claire: 0

Megan-

Cassidy finally told me the prank! It's like a combo of all of her past pranks put together, so it's not cliché of course.

Cass says it's go time and I have to talk to Claire, NOW.

I shakily walk to Claire's desk with ELLE papers in hand.

"Hi Claire, can I talk to you?"

She turns her head over to me as if it's the hardest thing to actually look at me.

"Sit down."

She growls.

I immediately retreat to the same chair I sat in for my interview.

"So," I start. "I have seen some of your work recently, and let me just say, it looks so fantastique, so chic. It makes me wonder why you're doing it for Vogue. I mean, Vogue is so lame! They hired me, a kid! They hardly pay attention to dress code, and they don't give you the amount of respect that you should get!"

She loosens her death grip on the situation here.

"Where are you going with this?" her American accent is clear now, and I can see that she was faking the French one the entire time.

I slam the papers down on her desk.

"Have you ever heard of Elle?"

She nods.

"Well look at these! First, they hire mature adults over the age of 25, they don't do interns, their dress code is VERY professional, oh, and look at this salary."

Claire's eyes bulge at the number of zero's on the page.

"I think, you should work at ELLE. Forget Vogue, they are so 2009!"

She chews her lower lip, considering this.

"But what if I quit and don't get the job?"

"Claire. Claire Sinarkus. You amaze me. Really, you do. You are so my role model! And just to make sure you get the job, you may "borrow" some of my designs."

Oh I totally forgot! Cassidy gave me a recording camera thingy that's hidden, time to ask some questions.

"So, Claire, how old are you, may I ask?"

She leans in as if this is some big secret.

Then I figure out that it is.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but I'm actually only 19, I made myself look so much older! So back in 2005, when I fell to the bottom, I was only 13, but I still looked so much older, since I was very tall for a thirteen-year old."

My mouth gapes at this info.

"Like, why are you working at Vogue, I mean no offense to it?" I try to digiuse my voice, so I sound like some bratty teenager.

"Do you actually think any other place would take me?"

No. I don't think I know, I don't say that though.

"Of course they would, in fact, I actually know someone there who could get you the job."

"Really? Omigosh thanks Megan!"

I darkly smile.

"You're welcome. Now, I heard you on the phone the other day, talking about my designs that you claimed were yours, why did you do that?"

She gulps, knowing that she's been caught now.

"Well some freak show was trying to like umm, uh, kidnap you, for some reason and yeah…"

I give her an old fab four look that I gave to losers that said, _"I'm about to take you down, hon, and there's nothing you can do about it." _

"It's okay Claire, I know what you did, and don't worry, I promise not to tell anybody."

She glances up at me, relieved.

"Alright, yeah, I did steal your designs without buying them or anything, but it's because they were so good and I had to clear my image! I'm sorry I blackmailed you!"

I gave her a hug.

"Let's just forget about this and call your boss, okay?"

She nods and sniffles.

Claire's fingers fly across the numbers of the phone as bravely dials in her boss's number.

"Hello?"

The French accent is back.

"Oh bonjour, I would just like to say that I'm quitting, because I don't like my salary and this place is so boituex, I'm sorry, I must leave."

She hung up.

"Thanks Megan, you were a great help, but I must leave now, bye!"

I waggled my fingers at her and left the room, cackling into the recording camera.

This is going to be good.

**NOTE**

**Hi, guys, I'm so sorry it took this long, I've been really busy and I haven't had time to update, anyway, I am thanking korange for the wonderful idea to include Cassidy's help and SerenePanic for the great suggestion to include the other girls POV'S, thank you so much!**

**And last thing, there is this thing called an A/N note or something like a note like this in the end of a chapter and I don't know how to do it, so if one you could please post a review telling me how to make one that would be great!**

**Bye!**

**(My update should be in the next week or so)**


End file.
